


Different Worlds

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Xan The Mage [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian thought he was asking a simple question of his fellow mage. He didn't expect the answer to make him feel so protective of the Inquisitor.</p>
<p>
  <i>“So, what did you specialize in in your circle?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

“So, what did you specialize in in your circle?” Dorian asked, taking a sip of his wine as he watched Xan's smile fall. “I mean, assuming the southern circles are at least civilized enough for that.”

Xan took a drink of his own wine, a wince crossing his face before he looked away from Dorian. “They're civilized enough, but not every mage can specialize. It usually means you aren't permitted to take your harrowing. Instead, you stay as an apprentice or- or-” Xan frowned at his wine, staring into his cup as he still steadfastly avoided looking at Dorian. He took another, deeper drink of wine before he continued. “Or you end up not a mage anymore. Usually.”

Dorian frowned slightly, a hint of concern in his eye. “Trevalyan, I didn't mean-”

Xan shook his head, “I know you didn't, Dorian. And please, it's Xan, or Inquisitor, or Herald, but not-not that.” He looked over, giving the Tevinter mage a small smile. “Unlike some, my family is not something I ever thought to take pride in. My magic, well, it wasn't something I ever took pride in either. I never-” Xan paused, looking away from Dorian again. “Until the conclave, I wasn't a particularly strong mage.”

At that, Dorian let his cup rest on the table, his hand instead moving to rest on top of Xan's. “You know, there's nothing wrong with not being a strong mage.”

Xan flushed, staring at the hand resting on his own. “I never had an issue with it until I found myself able to do so much more.”

“You think it's the mark?”

Xan nodded, “There was a time all I wanted to was to be a strong mage, to be able to really do something. And now I can, and I'm the best hope for saving the world, and I wonder if it's me doing it at all. It really does feel as though I am simply a conduit for the Maker.”

“Fasta vass, Inquisitor. Don't you ever turn the inspiration off? I feel like I'm one stray smile away from volunteering to help the inquisition again.”

That got a laugh from Xan, coupled with a smile that reached his eyes and a deep flush. “We can't have that. If you volunteered again, it would mean you left in the meantime.” 

“Festis bei umo canavarum.” Dorian murmured, giving Xan's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go to take another long drink of his wine. “Then it's a good thing there isn't much you could do to make me leave now, isn't it?”


End file.
